


莱萨夏日养鸟记

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Star Trek Online References, Tropical Birds, shore leave on risa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 一只花里胡哨的热带鸟正停在Spock的头上。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 2





	莱萨夏日养鸟记

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年旧文搬运

在Jim背着飞行包四处乱看找了将近一个小时后，他终于在山头的一颗大树下发现了Spock的身影。他寻觅了许久的这个人此时此刻正一本正经的坐在树荫下，双手抱着膝盖，脊背挺得笔直笔直的，若不是那头光亮的齐刘海时不时被莱萨的夏风吹拂起一根根呆毛，还有那件和瓦肯人完全不搭的椰子树花衬衫，Spock现在这样子真好似星舰学院入学新生最标准的听训坐姿。但等Jim缓缓飞低之后他才发现有什么不对劲——

一只花里胡哨的热带鸟正停在Spock的头上。

如果Jim不是还需要自己的双手控制飞行包，他真想揉一揉眼睛，再揉一揉眼睛。那个头上顶了个鸟的家伙，真的是自己那个从来都不苟言笑，动不动就摊出逻辑大道理让自己头痛，每天出门连一根头发丝都不乱的瓦肯人大副？Jim用尽全身的力气才止住即将爆发出来的一阵大笑，因为他相信如果Spock因羞愧而辞职他在全星联也再也找不到这么好的一位大副了。所以他又在Spock头顶多盘旋了几圈，才缓缓降落在他的面前。

“舰长。”

瓦肯人在听到飞行包的动静后抬起头来，一脸平板的向自家舰长打招呼。看他那副平淡无波的样子，就好像头顶的那只热带鸟是谁恶作剧搞上去的全息投影，而他本人完全不知情。

“……Spock。”Jim咳嗽了一声，犹豫了片刻才开口：“你知道……你头顶上有什么吗？”

“啊，你是说这只刚出生不久，别名为‘落日彩霓’的莱萨热带鸟类吗？”

“……没错。”Jim差点没控制住自己声音里的颤抖。“Spock，你能给你的舰长解释一下，为什么我只是三个小时没把你放在眼前，你头顶上就多了这么一只……鸟呢？”

坐在他对面的瓦肯人大副深吸了一口气，似乎有向自家舰长全盘倾吐的迹象，可就在这时他头顶的那只红黄相间的热带鸟低下头狠狠地啄住了Spock的一缕黑发，又用力一扯，所以Jim就看到Spock原本微微张开的嘴因为惊吓猛地合拢了，而看他那略微抽搐的嘴角，很可能还顺便咬到了舌头。

Jim Kirk忍了许久许久的笑声，终于在自家脸都绿了的瓦肯大副面前曲速核爆炸一般爆发了出来。

来莱萨休假这个主意是老骨头提出来的。企业号在克林昂与星联的中立区擦枪走火了整整三个月，不仅银女士的外壳伤痕累累，企业号上众人的精神压力也到了崩溃的边缘。当Jim在餐厅摔碎了第三个咖啡杯时老骨头终于动用了自己作为总医官的权利，勒令全员回莱萨休假两周，先从舰长Jim Kirk和大副Spock开始。在面对Spock“我是瓦肯人，我不需要休息”的言辞时老骨头也早就找好了对策，他一手拿出星际舰队上层下达的直接指令，另一手拽过虽然精神压力巨大但精神状态比谁都要好的轮机长Scotty，后者正迫不及待的把四百名全员全都赶下船，好让自己和心爱的银女士独处几天。

于是就这样，企业号的舰长和大副拎着轻便的旅行箱，一人穿了一件花衬衫，头一个被传送到了莱萨的地面。

此时此刻在莱萨正是夏季，整个星球都在兴高采烈地举办着夏日活动，若不是Jim动用了点关系，他俩根本订不到房间。一出现在传送平台上热情美丽的莱萨导游就迎上前来向他们推荐夏日活动的各种事项，包括夏日舞蹈大赛，冲浪大赛，沙雕大赛，飞行大赛，还可以帮莱萨人寻找散落一岛的Horga’hn小雕像。一听到这些平日里接触不到的活动Jim的眼睛立刻亮了起来，他拽着身后仍然面无表情的Spock兴致勃勃的跑去买了两个飞行包，说什么也要先绕着整个夏日海滩飞一圈看个清楚。但Spock似乎对这些活动没什么乐趣，他只是一脸肃穆的站在那里任凭自家舰长给他背上飞行包，在表达了几句对这种不合逻辑的运动的不安后，表示自己准备去考察一下莱萨特有的动物和植物。Jim也不想勉强他，约好了中午一起吃饭就兴冲冲的飞走了。

他先绕着岛飞了几圈，在近海踩了踩水，又跑去旅馆大厅的吧台里喝了一杯，看时间差不多了才准备去找Spock。谁知道自己的通讯器被海水溅到后彻底失灵，Jim觉得飞回旅店联系企业号也有点小题大做，于是就一边观光一边在岛上四处寻找了起来，没想到一找就找了一个小时，直到Spock头上顶这个鸟的形象出现在Jim眼前。看到瓦肯大副咬到舌头的样子后Jim笑了足足有五分钟，一直笑到Spock的表情变成了上次他们被病毒感染互相扇耳光那样才停。Jim擦了擦脸上的泪，向自家大副伸出一只手：

“还记得咱们的午饭吗？我要饿死了。”

“按时进食是符合逻辑的，舰长，我并不会因为处于休假中便忘记这点。”Spock的眼神带着点绝望。“我早在半小时前就试图站起身，可惜这一举动似乎会让驻足于我头顶的热带鸟类感到不安。”

“咦？”Jim走上前去朝那只鸟挥了挥手，花里胡哨的热带鸟朝他瞥了一眼，圆溜溜的小眼睛里闪过一丝鄙视，然后Jim就眼睁睁的看着它张开自己的喙，发出一声惊天动地的叫声：

“嘎——！！！”

在最初的震惊和耳膜发痛后Jim低下头，呲牙咧嘴的看着Spock，瓦肯人默默颔首：“我们瓦肯人的听力一向比人类更敏锐。”

他头上的热带鸟在听到这句话后亲昵的啄了啄他的耳朵尖。

赶也赶不走，但Spock这么一直坐着也不是个事，所以Jim试图和这只热带鸟交流，看看它能不能在企业号舰长的魅力下移开尊爪，放他们两个人去吃饭。

“话说Spock，我们先给它起个名字好了，这样交流起来方便一些。”

“舰长，我不认为宇宙翻译器里包括鸟语。”

“我也没准备和它直接用鸟语交流啊，只不过，它既然都蹲在你的头上了，应该也是把你当成主人或者朋友了吧，所以来嘛，Spock，你想给它起个什么名字？”

“……舰长，它原本就有名字的，你为什么不用落日彩霓称呼它呢？”

“这样不就等于你叫我人类，我叫你瓦肯人吗？”

“半瓦肯人。”

“……好吧，总之，要是你不愿意起名字的话我就随便叫了？那就叫……花衬衫好了？”

“……舰长我不是很明白你的意思。”

“你低头看看自己衬衫的颜色，再抬头看看这只鸟。”

身着红黄两色椰子树花衬衫的Spock顶着头上这只同样红黄两色的落日彩霓默默地闭上了嘴。

在和花衬衫大眼瞪小眼了十几分钟后Jim终于说服了这只热带鸟，Spock终于能在站起身的同时不遭受耳膜冲击，但它还是一副无论如何都不会从Spock头上下去的样子。Jim叹了口气，觉得Spock头上顶只鸟也没什么不好的，还是决定先去吃饭。于是他们就启动了飞行包，想着之前预定好的餐厅地方想飞去。一路上花衬衫一边吹着风一边高兴地乱叫，但它一直紧紧的抓住Spock的头发，生怕这位生性不怎么老实的瓦肯人把自己甩开。

若是Jim头上有一只花里胡哨的鸟，这一路上看到他的人也许不会觉得有什么问题，毕竟旅游度假的时候人总会干一些平常干不出的事情，像是被人抢劫脱到只剩内裤啊，或者穿着金色小短裤游泳啊，要不直接遇到自己的命定伴侣啊，和这些比起来养只鸟算什么。可偏偏Spock是个瓦肯人，那张夹在花衬衫和“花衬衫”之间毫无表情的脸简直像图片缓冲的时候出了错，硬生生和他这一身完全不搭。所以在他们从降落平台到餐厅这短短的一段路上侧目他们的人比Jim在星舰学院泡过的妹子还要多。

但餐厅里的服务员很显然不是个少见多怪的人，这位穿着抹胸长裙，皮肤晒得黝黑的妹子笑容满满的记下了两位点的菜，在眯起眼睛瞥了一眼瓦肯大副和他头顶的花衬衫后来了一句：“请问，您需要鸟食吗？我们这里为莱萨热带热带鸟专门提供多种口味的鸟食，现在最受欢迎的是芒果味和西瓜味——”

“请给我一份芒果味，谢谢。”

在听到Spock面不改色的这句话后Jim惊讶的差点没扔掉自己手里的酒杯。

“……Spock？”

“有什么事吗，舰长？”

“度假的时候就不能叫我声Jim吗真是的——我是想说，你真的准备养这只鸟了？”

“你都给它把名字取好了。”Spock举起手里的叉子似乎在强调这一事实，“而且已经过去三个小时了，我们依然没有找到在不伤害它和我的情况下使它的爪子与我的头发分离，所以我认为我需要接受在接下来的几天内饲养它的事实。”

能空口说死一台电脑的Jim想了半天也不知道该怎样反驳自家大副的这句话，只好接着怒视得意洋洋蹲在Spock头顶的花衬衫。而大约半小时后，酒足饭饱之际，Jim继续忍俊不禁的注视着Spock用瓦肯人天生固有的精准度将一块又一块芒果味鸟食扔到自己头顶，再被花衬衫一口吞下。

为了更好地照顾暂时不想和Spock的头顶分离的花衬衫，Jim在吃过午饭后拽着Spock来到了莱萨的鸟类培育中心。接待他们的是个同样穿着花衬衫，脑后扎了两个辫子的小姑娘，她扫了一眼Spock头顶的热带鸟就欢快的叫了出来：

“啊呀！这只落日彩霓的颜色真特别！”

“咦，这种鸟还有不同的颜色吗？”Jim有些好奇地问道。

“当然了！”姑娘拿出一块PADD，开始给两人展示图片：“这是我们莱萨已经培育出来的所有颜色不同的落日彩霓，这种鸟大部分都是红黄相间的，像是这张——”她指了指最大的一只鸟，“但偶尔它也会在生长的过程中发生变异，不仅会长出漂亮的尾翎，颜色也会和普通的品种略有不同。比如这只，这只和这只。”她最后抬起手来用指尖揉了揉花衬衫的小脑袋，热带鸟很受用的歪了歪头。“而你们这只简直是几十年难得一见的特别版，你看它翅膀上羽毛的边缘还有一层金色，红色和黄色的渐变色也很漂亮，不用几天它就能长成一只大美人呢，你们可要好好地养它啊！”

“呃，这个，我们只是来旅游，最多就待几天啊。”Jim有些难堪的回复道。

“诶，这么漂亮的鸟不带着一起回家吗？”小姑娘显然有些吃惊，“我们夏日活动的特色之一就是在你找到一颗鸟蛋后，里面孵化出的鸟就完完全全的属于你了，莱萨热带鸟可是很好的宠物呢！我听说不少星际舰队的将军办公室里都养着几只！”

Jim默默地揉着额头，尽量不去相像Nogura或者谁的办公室里上蹿下跳的飞着几只热带鸟。等他回过神来时小姑娘正睁着大眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，于是他清了清嗓子，接着问道：

“那么，它们在星舰里也能生活？”

“当然了，人都能活，为什么鸟不能？再说了，星舰里难道没有什么植物培养实验室吗，莱萨鸟虽然是热带鸟，但经过基因改变后能适应各种环境呢。”

Jim想象着Sulu在看到自己辛辛苦苦培育出的一实验室花花草草全都被花衬衫啄烂后痛哭流涕的样子，终于不怀好意的笑了，他偷偷摸摸的咧着嘴一直到一个清冷的声音打断他的胡思乱想。

“舰长？”

“怎么了Spock先生？”

“你能确定，如果我们把这只落日彩霓带回企业号，它不会一直驻足在我的头顶，扰乱我正常的工作吗？”声音里似乎积攒了老大的怨气和不安。

“……这个我还真不能。”如果现在笑出声来，会不会被瓦肯神经掐啊。

“哎呀你们两位！”养鸟的小姑娘不高兴了。“莱萨鸟站在你的头上，是因为它喜欢你啊！你多陪它玩，多和它说说话，它开心了，有了安全感，自然会四处飞一飞的。就像我刚才做的那样，去摸一摸它的脑袋——对，我说的就是你，不要和我装瓦肯脸，就算你们这个种族不怎么喜欢我们莱萨人，我也知道该怎么和你打交道。”

在小姑娘炯炯有神的注视下Spock浑身僵硬的抬起右手，几乎用每秒钟一厘米的速度伸到头顶，轻轻地碰了一下花衬衫的脑袋。热带鸟发出一声快乐的叫声，在Spock的手指上蹭了蹭脑袋。在一旁围观全程的Jim发誓，如果这不是Spock脸红/绿，他再没见过瓦肯大副比现在更尴尬而快乐的时刻了。

从鸟类培育中心出来，逛了逛吃过晚饭就到了上床睡觉的时间了。之前连续几个周一直熬夜整理各种情报和报告的企业号舰长从未这么早上床歇息过。洗过澡后他坐在客厅的沙发里，静静的听着窗外海浪拍打沙滩的声音。一接到老骨头给他下发的度假最后通牒Jim就在莱萨提前订好了房间，这是一套两室一厅双人房，他和Spock每人都有一个独立的卧室。房间面朝莱萨清澈碧蓝的大海，若是夜晚站在阳台上便能看到莱萨的两个月亮将银辉洒在海面上。

没过多久去洗漱的Spock就穿着睡袍走了出来，花衬衫仍然停在他的头顶，但Jim眼尖的看到热带鸟的羽毛并没有被打湿。一人一鸟站在门口一动不动的看着Jim，他突然觉得有点尴尬，于是决定先打破沉默：

“呃……花衬衫是怎么从你头上下来的？”

Spock语气平淡的回答道：“我和它进行了心灵融合。”

Jim差点没从沙发上摔下去。“你、你和动物也可以进行心灵融合？”

“当然，瓦肯人能和一切有智生物进行心灵融合，例如我们之前遇见过的Horta。”

“所以……你跟花衬衫聊了什么吗？”

“我问它为什么要停留在我的头顶，它说是因为它把我当成了主人，我是它出生以来见过的第一个人。接着我向它介绍了我们的名字和身份，然后请它从我的头上下来，因为我需要洗澡，而我认为它也并不愿意打湿自己的羽毛。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。舰长，在听过今天下午的讲解后，我认为莱萨热带鸟类，尤其是经过基因突变的品种有着其他动物难媲美的极高智商，特别是我们发现的这只落日彩霓，我通过心灵融合发现了它能够理解我们对它下达的命令，并且有部分独立思考的能力。作为企业号的科学官，我希望你能允许我利用我们度假的时间对莱萨热带鸟类的智商发育进行进一步研究。”

“……批准了。”

面对着即使穿着白色浴袍，刚洗过的头发在鸟爪的摧残下直愣愣的翘着，却依然像是穿着蓝色制服，在会议室像将军报告工作一般一本正经的Spock，Jim今天不知道第多少次揉了揉自己的额头，决定还是先去睡觉吧。

也不知过了多久，在朦朦胧胧间Jim听到屋子里传来一阵阵说话的声音。虽然觉得在莱萨不可能发生这种事情，但他还是猛地坐了起来，蹑手蹑脚的走到门边认真地倾听着外面的动静。那声音先是停顿了几秒钟，仿佛听到了他的动静，接着才继续下去。但没听几句Jim突然觉得，这声音怎么这么像Spock碎碎念时的声音？

为了不打扰到听力超群的瓦肯人，他继续着刚才极轻的步子慢慢的挪到了Spock的房门前。那声音果然是从这里传出来的，Spock卧室的门没有关紧，留下了一个手掌宽度的缝隙，从门缝里透出淡淡的银色。此时此刻瓦肯大副正跪在阳台落地窗的前面，看想去似乎是在冥想，但Jim眯起眼睛才看到花衬衫正蹲在Spock的膝盖上，瓦肯人长长的手指正随着自己的话语抚摸着热带鸟的脑袋和身体。

“花衬衫——”Jim听到Spock这样说着：“其实我并不是很能理解，为什么舰长会为你起名为花衬衫。虽然我今天身着的衬衫的确和你羽毛的颜色很接近，但并不是每一件衬衫的颜色都是红黄两色，像是舰长他自己穿的衬衫就是鲜绿色的，所以按逻辑来说你应该被命名为‘Spock的花衬衫’才对，但我猜这个名字对于一只热带鸟来说太长了，而且人类习惯性会称呼自己所豢养的动物的昵称，也就是名字的缩写，那么‘Spock的花衬衫’只能缩写为‘Spock’或者‘花衬衫’，前者会和我自己的名字有所冲突造成疑惑，而后者正好是你本来的名字。这样看来，舰长为你取的名字其实是符合逻辑的。要知道，花衬衫，如果你选择和我一起到企业号上生活的话你必须要做好心理准备，第一，作为企业号的大副我没有太多的私人时间，除去冥想的时间我并不能像度假这样每天都陪伴你，其次，作为星联的军官我必须注重仪表，不能每天都允许你站在我的头顶，第三……”

在门后偷听了好久好久的Jim努力的一只手捂住肚子，另外一只手捂住嘴，生怕笑出声来，在实在忍不住的时候迅速的小步退回自己的房间，一连在床上笑着打了好几个滚才罢休。他一边笑的眼泪都下来了，同时又不能笑出声，第二天起床的时候才发现自己小腹抽筋了。

他们在莱萨的这一个周充实而愉悦，Jim每天都饱览着星联最美丽的星球之一的自然风光，时而背着飞行包俯瞰莱萨的丛林和碧海，时而带着Spock一起登山，时而跑到沙滩上堆沙子，甚至还学会了桑巴舞，而Spock也没闲着，在Jim不缠着他一起玩的时候他就一个人跑到之前发现花衬衫的山头，仔细的记录着热带鸟破蛋前的生活环境，他在几天内一个人发现了十几枚莱萨鸟蛋，有的被他送给了其他寻找鸟蛋的游客，有的被他送到了鸟类培育中心。

不过最让他们惊喜的是花衬衫的变化，短短几天吃得好睡的香的热带鸟就长大了足足两倍，头顶和尾巴都长出了翎毛，而羽毛的颜色更漂亮了，金灿灿的就像莱萨傍晚天边的火烧云。它的体型现在已经大到不能再站在Spock的头顶上了，但它还是很黏发现自己的这位瓦肯人，无论Spock走到哪里都能看到一只红黄相间的大鸟盘旋在他的头顶。

当他们离开莱萨的时候Jim略有忧伤，就连瓦肯人的脸上也没了那一抹淡淡的笑容，不过和他们一起离开，正在传送平台等待企业号呼叫的花衬衫站在Spock的肩膀上，像感受到自己主人的心情一般亲昵的啄了啄Spock的耳朵尖，于是瓦肯人也摸了摸它的脑袋，嘴角又一次翘了起来。

看着着一人一鸟的互动Jim觉得这次莱萨真没白来。

在企业号传送室等待着他们的是依然留守在星舰上主持维修工作的Scotty轮机长，还有休假时间排在下一波的老骨头。医生原本在见到一周不见的好友时堆砌起的笑容在看到花衬衫出现的一刹那顿时变成了双目圆睁的不敢置信。

“我的天啊！“这位来自美国南部的绅士连家乡土话都蹦出来了。“Spock你肩膀上的那是个啥？！”

“这是只莱萨热带鸟类，学名落日彩霓，舰长为它命名为花衬衫。”Spock应对医生嘲笑攻击的反应一向只有一个，那就是更加一本正经：“花衬衫，这位是企业号的总医官，也是我和Kirk舰长的同事，McCoy医生，旁边这位是Scott轮机长。”

大鸟轻快地叫了一声，扑腾了两下翅膀。

“Jim！”老骨头一脸不可置信的专向自家好友，“你给我说说，怎么你们去度假了几天，Spock就变成了鸟人？”

Jim还没来得及开口回答，Spock已经面不改色的开口了：“McCoy医生，我认为你的这一描述并不准确，我在度假后仍然是独立个体，也就是半瓦肯人，无论在外表，生活习惯还是基因结构上都没有发生改变，更不可能和花衬衫的基因相交融，所以你称呼我为鸟人是不合逻辑的。”

一通熟悉的碎碎念灌入耳朵，老骨头捂着脸倒向Jim。“快，你快告诉我这几天Spock做了什么蠢事让我笑一笑，不然我觉得自己马上要发疯了。”

“跟我来吧！“Jim半是劝架半是忍不住的把老骨头往传送室外面扯，边走边小声嘀咕：“我这几天拍了不少照片，你想不想看花衬衫蹲在Spock脑袋上，怎样都不下来的照片？”

老骨头的眼睛手术灯一样刷的亮了起来。

而身后的传送室里，Scotty仍然在和Spock对话：

“Spock先生，你们不在的这几天Sulu可是培育出好多花花草草，我觉得都要长到植物栽培实验室的EPS导管里面了，你要不要带着这只鸟去看看？”

一周后休息了个十足的企业号准备从莱萨起航了，Jim此时此刻正站在舰桥上和来为他们布置新任务的Nogura将军通话。一向严肃的将军这次难得的表扬了企业号几句，在最后祝他们一切顺利后正准备切断通信，只可惜企业号舰长发现星际舰队最负威望的将军突然间愣住了，小眼睛里闪过不可置信。Jim浑身一僵，连头都不用回就知道出什么事了。

“Kirk舰长。”Nogura的语气几乎和自己的身体一样僵硬，但Jim在他的声音里似乎听到了……憋笑？“你能解释一下Spock指挥官头顶上为什么会有只鸟吗？”

Jim仿佛脊背上装了锈住的发条般缓缓回过身，看到花衬衫耀武扬威的又一次蹲在Spock的头顶，黑色的小眼睛一闪一闪的，而瓦肯人大副正襟危坐，在所有人包括Nogura投向自己的目光中高高的挑起一根眉毛。

Jim默默地捂住脸，觉得自己又要被打发到边境中立区去了。


End file.
